


Beach Trip

by autumnplants



Series: In the Next Life [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Beach Trip, Canon-Compliant, Gen, Kingdom Hearts 3 spoilers, post kh3, sea salt trio, they finally get their beach trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnplants/pseuds/autumnplants
Summary: It was amusing Xion how excited her friends were when she mentioned planning a trip to Twilight Town beach. Axel and Roxas started to pool their money together from work and figured out the amount of money it’d cost them to buy pretzels, watermelon slices and of course, their personal favorite, sea salt ice cream. It was hilarious how much those two were motivated at the thought of a fun time and food.





	Beach Trip

**Author's Note:**

> When you read this, I suggest listening to Afternoon Streets from the KH3 OST. (Or Lazy Afternoons, they're the same pretty much). 
> 
> Please be aware that there are spoilers ahead.

_Every room in the castle was dark and empty as Xion tried finding Roxas and Axel._

_“Guys, where are you? It’s time for the beach!” She called down the hallway. They had been planning this trip for weeks! There was no way that had forgotten the day of. Yet, neither of them could be found._

_“Xion?” She heard Roxas voice echo down the hall._

_Ha! She knew they hadn’t forgotten!_

_“Roxas! Are you ready for the beach?” Xion asked excitedly, running towards the source of her friend’s voice. It sounded muffled and she wondered if he was still in his room._

_She stopped suddenly when she heard knocking and looked towards the door on her left._

_It opened slowly to reveal a sandy beach and her friends were standing their waving for her to join them._

_“Are you awake yet Xion? We’re almost ready to go!” Axel said._

_“Yeah!” Xion’s eyebrows furrowed as she started heading towards the door but with each step she took, the door grew farther and farther away._

_Her surroundings started to fade into black…_

Xion sat up from her bed and quickly placed her hand to her forehead as she looked around at her surroundings, “What a strange dream.” She mumbled, her voice unrecognizable from sleep. She looked around and soon realized she was not in the Castle That Never Was, but in her room of the two bedroom apartment that she, Roxas and Lea has all shared in Twilight Town. 

Clothes were strewn across the floor, boxes were nearly stacked in the corner and her Keyblade stood dutiful by the door against the wall. 

Her walls were somewhat bare, with the exception of a few paintings that were gifted to her from Namine.

Her bedside table had the sea shells from when they had visited Destiny Islands and a purple wayfinder that Aqua made for her. 

Preparing and training for the Mark of the Mastery exam had preoccupied most of her free time and when she was free, she found herself spending time with the guys or with Namine, so she rarely found time to unpack and decorate. 

Another knock echoed through her room and by instinct she summoned her Keyblade in her half awake state and went to see what was going on.

Opening the door revealed a fully dressed Axel and Roxas who both grinned at Xion. “You ready for the first annual Twilight Town beach trip?” Axel asked. 

“You guys scared me! Next time there’s gonna be a Keyblade in your face! ” Xion whispered, pushing at Roxas’ arm and glaring at Axel’s smiling face. 

“Come on Xion! We want to get there before the others show up and it’s gets too noisy! Plus we can watch the sunrise!” Roxas was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Xion sighed, an affectionate smile on her face. “Okay, I forgive you, this time. I’ll be right out after I get changed.” she said turning on her feet as Axel and Roxas chorused together an ‘okay’ and a ‘we’ll be in the kitchen!’

It was amusing Xion how excited her friends were when she mentioned planning a trip to Twilight Town beach. Axel and Roxas started to pool their money together from work and figured out the amount of money it’d cost them to buy pretzels, watermelon slices and of course, their personal favorite, sea salt ice cream. It was hilarious how much those two were motivated at the thought of a fun time and food. 

As soon as her swimsuit was on, covered by a pair of shorts and an oversized shirt she stole from Axel, she shoved a few extra pair of clothes into her beach bag, just in case before heading out to the living room.

Roxas and Axel had busied themselves with packing some essentials for their trip like food, drinks and sunscreen. 

When Xion had walked into the kitchen she spotted Roxas in the middle of packing what looked to be pop tart pastries and had everything out they needed for sandwiches. Axel had been gathering sodas and water and some juices to go with their said lunch. 

“I’m honestly surprised you guys have had this all planned out. Usually we’d be doing everything last minute” Xion teased setting her bag by the front door. 

Roxas sent her a playful glare before sticking out his tongue and turning to the fridge to put away the things that weren’t going with them. 

“To be fair, when we were in the Organization, we didn’t get to visit the beach like we planned. And for awhile, there was a time we didn’t think we’d get to see each other again. I know I want to do as much as I can with you guys. Make up for lost time, can’t do that if we’re busy doing everything last minute” Axel said with a grin as he looked up at Xion as he finished packing their drinks and closed the cooler. 

Xion returned the smile before going to the front door to grab her bag. “Alright then, let’s go!” she hooked the bag onto her shoulder and headed out the front door with Axel and Roxas not too far behind. 

It was still dark when they headed outside, the street lamps lighting giant circles of light every couple of feet for night owls and morning birds to reach their destination. It was chilly too and Xion started to regret having not grabbed a jacket before they had left. 

Walking to the beach helped with chill. It was pleasant as the trio shared stories that had happened over the past couple days and reminisced of their days in the Organization. 

Axel had jumped into a story of when he first met Roxas, telling them both about how much of a zombie he was at first and how he didn’t say much, but Xion’s mind had started to wander in its own direction.

 _When was the last time we did things like this together? When was the last time just the three of us spent time on the clocktower?_ Xion thought eyes focused on Roxas and Axel who were walking a bit in front of her.

_Probably not since we’ve been with the organization and we had that day of vacation. Axel said he wanted to sleep but we were able to convince him to go do something with us. That’s when we settled on the beach, but we never made it. I wonder what it’s gonna be like? Will it be similar to Destiny Islands?_

“You still asleep back there?” Axel teased reaching back and ruffling Xion’s hair.

Xion giggled as she tried to avoid him before slapping his hands playfully. 

“Was just thinking about the last time we were together like this. Back when we were still part of the organization.” 

Axel hummed. “Yeah, those days we would meet up at the clock tower and eat ice cream. Making fun of Isa and Xemnas. I always wondered when one of them would show up behind me.” He shook his head. 

“Remember that time Axel was making fun of Saix and I laughed so hard I dropped my ice cream on my coat? I had to explain in detail, how I split my ice cream before Saix would even consider giving me a new one. I almost threw you under the bus Axel.” Roxas chimed in which made the other two bust up laughing.

Axel wiped his eyes, letting out another set of giggles. “I’m glad you didn’t, I would’ve been _toast_.” 

Xion wrapped her arms around Axel’s waist and Roxas shoulders and pulled them into her body. “Well, I for one am glad he didn’t. Our ice cream treats wouldn’t have been the same!” 

“Yeah! Who else would we have made fun of?” Roxas exclaimed, eyes wide and a wide smile to match. 

“That’s it, I’m throwing you in first.” Axel said with a laugh before he playfully lunged at Roxas which made him run ahead of them, only to turn and stick his tongue out at Axel. 

Xion laughed as Axel handed her the cooler and ran after the blond. 

Once Axel caught up with him and threw him over his shoulder did Roxas cry mercy. “That’s no fair, your legs are much longer than mine.” Roxas pouted, straightening out his shirt, as they started down a sandy path to find a nice secluded spot. 

“Well, whose fault is that short stack?” Axel smirked raising an eyebrow in Roxas' direction.

Before Roxas could answer, Xion started calling their names. “I found the perfect spot!” she said waving them down a few hundred feet ahead of them. 

They headed in her direction until they reached where she had been standing and the little secluded area had a giant rock that was big enough for the three of them to sit on and relax while they ate their lunch. 

Axel started to unpack some stuff from his bag like towels and a blanket for them to sit on. He laid the blanket down and gestured to it. “Have a seat lady and gentleman.” 

Xion took a seat as Roxas sat next to her and handed off a homemade sea salt ice cream flavored pastry and bumped his shoulder against hers. 

“This is an excellent spot Xi.” He said taking a bite out of his own pastry. 

“Yeah, I thought a secluded area from everyone would be nice.” Xion explained taking a bite of her own pastry. 

Axel joined them, sitting on Xion’s other side, just as the sun started to rise and Xion took off her sandals so she could bury her toes deep into the cool sand as they sat on the blanket. She’d have to bring Namine here sometime. Xion knew Namine could draw a beautiful sunset and made a note to grab some sea shells for her before they returned home.

Nestled in between her two best friends, she watched as the sun painted the sky with shades of purples, reds and pinks, all which danced and mixed with the clouds that hung overhead. 

Listening to Axel and Roxas bicker about when the appropriate time to get into the water was, Xion smiled thinking about the sunrise. It was a new day of her new life.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself. I really wanted to write them having a good time and finally getting to visit the beach since they didn't get to visit when they were in the Organization. And no, the celebration at Destiny Islands does not count.


End file.
